Broken
by enohpoxaschick
Summary: ...Rules are made to be broken. Objects are expected to be broken. And people are anything but unbreakable... A collection of angsty one (and possibly two) shots. T for possible character death.


Broken

Rules are made to be broken. Objects are expected to be broken. And people are anything but unbreakable.

-me

* * *

Chapter 1- Break my Skin

Description: One shot. PruCan. AU

* * *

Mathew always felt alone. Not because he was never around people, but because people just forgot to remember that he existed. Until he met Gilbert.

Now, don't let me confuse you. This is not a story of love at first sight. This is not the story of two people who completed each other and helped each other understand themselves better.

This is the story of two people who couldn't have been worse for each other…

Mathew was a quiet boy from a young age. It was funny considering how his brother was outgoing and loud mouthed. Maybe his brother, Alfred, had gotten all the outgoing jeans. But it didn't bother Mathew.

Mathew enjoyed being in the background, even if every now and again he wished he could be noticed a little more. Mathew made average grades and could have made it to college if he wanted.

Gilbert, though, was almost the exact opposite. He was arrogant and rude. A part of the Bad Touch Trio. He had awful grades and was on a fast track to nowhere.

Honestly, they should never have met…

It was a Tuesday afternoon and Mathew was walking home. His brother had football practice so he was alone. But that he was used to.

He just wanted to get home. He was walking slowly, taking in the outdoors when he was run into by someone with red eyes and white hair. Of course Mathew knew who it was. Everyone knew Gilbert.

Gilbert looked down at Mathew, who was lying on the ground and said, "You should watch out."

Mathew just sighed and nodded, standing and brushing himself off.

This was the moment when people would shrug and walk off, forgetting Mathew. But for some reason Gilbert stayed. He started walking with Mathew, keeping pace and being unusually quiet. Mathew almost forgot he was there, a first for Mathew.

As a matter of fact, Mathew was about to turn off to go to his house when Gilbert said, "Let's keep walking."

Mathew slightly jumped and then slowly nodded, continuing forward with Gilbert.

It was a few more minutes before Gilbert said, "It's been awhile since we talked."

Mathew didn't answer, just waited for Gilbert to continue. Gilbert just remained silent and continued forward.

Gilbert started to slow down as the two approached a park. Mathew looked around and then started walking toward the merry-go-round.

Gilbert followed him silently. This was a routine that both of them were all too familiar with.

Mathew and Gilbert sat down at the same time on opposite sides of the merry-go-round, still not talking.

"I thought you said you were done." Gilbert said in a questioning voice.

"I… I thought I was done.."

"Just remember that I don't condone this, and I think it is very un-awesome." Gilbert muttered, reaching into his pocket.

Mathew just snorted. "You can't say you've never done it."

Gilbert just shrugged and handed the small bag over to Mathew, looking around to be sure that no one else was around to see. Mathew handed Gilbert a small bag of his own.

0-0-0-

Mathew was alone in his room that night, staring at the bag that was sitting on his desk. He was pacing and trying to decide just how strong he was.

And suddenly Mathew realized he wasn't strong at all. He went to the bag, opening it and finding a box with five cleaned, sharpened blades, a large wad of gauze, and disinfectant spray.

He slowly pulled one blade and lifted his sleeve past his elbow, pressing the blade against the soft white skin there, being sure not to cut over an old scar, wanting to make a new line. A new scar.

He watched crimson red blood bead up along the thin cut and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, pressing back his imaginary tears. He hadn't cried in months. He also hadn't laughed or even smiled really. To be completely honest, he hadn't felt anything in a long time.

After a few more cuts Mathew put the blade away, not bothering with cleaning it off. He cleaned his cuts, though, and wrapped them in gauze. He really hated the clean-up part.

He opened his window and slid out, sitting on the ground. He heard the footsteps approaching, but didn't move. Gilbert sat down next to him and didn't say anything. It was Mathew that started the conversation.

"Do you visit all of your customers?"

Gilbert just shook his head. "That's not fair. And it is very not-awesome. You know I have to make sure  
you didn't try to kill yourself with my help."

Mathew rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't use blades."

Gilbert leaned back against the house. "I don't need to hear that."

Mathew and Gilbert fell back into an easy silence. Mathew rested his hand against the part of his arm that had the cut on it. Gilbert watched, but said nothing. This was the extent of the two's relationship.

A sad kind of dealer-customer relationship.

0-0-0-

It was two months later the first time they kissed. Three months the first time they slept together. And four months since Mathew promised to stop cutting himself.

Mathew was sitting on his bed when he received the message from his cousin Francis. 'Do you know about Gilbert?'

Of course Mathew asked what. And he wasn't surprised when he received the message that said that Gilbert had a drug problem.

0-0-0-

The funeral was beautiful. Of course no one said the cause of death. That would be tacky. What really matter was the mourning.

And when no one saw the boy in back, crying and bleeding, well, that was just fate's way of bringing the destructive pair down.

Because everyone knows that breaking your own skin is not a simple task.

Whether it is for the prick of a needle, or the sharp cut a blade.

This is not a story of two perfect lovers. This is not the story of love at first sight.

This is the story of a drug dealer, and his blade and gauze supplier.

This is the story of destruction.

This is Mathew and Gilbert's story.

End

* * *

So, if you have a pairing or character you want to see, just leave it in a comment and I'll try to make a chapter with them.

All of these stories will be surrounding something broken.

Oh, and any constructive criticism is welcomed, because I am really bad at writing as these characters...

-E.C.


End file.
